projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading EA's Press Conference E3 2016
Jared once again grades EA's E3 press conference for 2016. Synopsis EA had their press conference way earlier than ever before, a day earlier. They had plenty of breathing room to take their time and show off what they wanted. They were a colossal waste of time! It was awful. They started with a dude saying that they want to know what people think. Jared states that EA stole his red stripe background! They started with Titanfall 2 and showed the multiplayer. Jared isn't too impressed by it. They have new titans with new weapons and a grapple. This game looks like Call of Duty with big robots. It looks fine, and Jared will probably play the beta and be fine with it. There is single player as well, and nothing grabbed Jared's attention. Then of course they talked about Madden Football, and they are increasing competitive modes, trying to make it more like eSports. The one thing that Jared was looking forward to was the next Mass Effect game. They didn't show much, only behind the scenes things. It sounds Star Trek-like, which sounds cool. They showed a lot of other ships around, and Jared speculates that there may be space battles, which would be really cool. There is anew Asari and the Makos, and the Citadel are around. EA Origin was talked about, and Jared refuses to use their services. EA will donate money to charity for people getting achievements. A lot of people care about sports, but Jared doesn't. They are pushing a story mode, and FIFA managers. They say that there will be better ball control each year, and it is just general promises without specifics. Next was the EA Originals initiative, and Jared discusses Yarny. It ended up being a cute game. EA will help indie developers and help them. Jared wonders what will be in the contract - apart from selling their souls. Fe was one that was shown, which looks like Spyro and Limbo. Jared needs to see gameplay to know what Fe is about. Back to the FIFA stuff, there was some bad scripted banter. A message across the screen said that Star Wars was coming. They showed off practically nothing for Star Wars. There will be another Star Wars Battlefront. The last one hasn't even been out for a year! That makes people not want to play the first one any more. It will have new stuff from the new movies. Maybe it will have a space battle! Jared thinks there may be an Uncharted like Star Wars game. There was a lot of behind the scenes stuff, but nothing new shown. They ended with Battlefield 1, which Jared is looking forward to. Going back to World War 1 is going to be fun. Two celebrities come in saying that they are hype. Nobody cares about them, and it was really weird. They played the same teaser twice, but just extended it the second time. The biplanes, horses and trains look cool. Jared hopes for a zeppelin vs zeppelin mode. There was a lot of pre-rended stuff shown, not actual gameplay. Jared discusses more features he would like to see. They didn't show a lot of gameplay because they had a tournament thing going on. They didn't show much in the conference. There was not a whole lot shown. Jared wanted them to talk about Mirror's Edge 2. The game is already out, and no one knows about it! Jared thinks they should have mentioned it, and everyone has forgotten about it. EA had nothing new in their entire press conference. There was nothing amazing that people would talk about during their press conference, and missed an opportunity with Mass Effect. They showed half as many games this year as last year, which is troubling for Jared. There is not much going on three years into this generation. All the really good stuff should be coming out now, and there was none of that from EA. EA's press conference was a huge waste of time. Jared gives the conference a D. They could have put in way more effort. Jared was glad that their conference was shorter. There was not enough there. Maybe one year, EA will learn. Category:E3 Category:Videos